Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a touch screen-integrated display device and a method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
With progress of the information-oriented society, various types of demands for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, various types of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, or an organic light emitting display (OLED) device have been used.
Such display devices are breaking away from conventional input systems, such as a button, a keyboard and a mouse, and provide a touch-based input method which allows a user to intuitively and conveniently input information or commands.
In order to provide such a touch-based input system, it is required to identify a touch or non-touch of a display device by a user and detect exact touch coordinates.
To this end, according to the related art, one of various touch modes such as a resistance film mode, a capacitance mode, an electromagnetic induction mode, an infrared mode, and an ultrasonic mode is adopted to provide touch sensing.
Further, regarding application of a touch screen to a display device, a technology of installing a touch sensor within a display device has been developed. In particular, an in-cell type display device using a common electrode formed on a lower substrate as a touch electrode has been developed.
However, in the in-cell type display device, a separate touch sensing line connected to a touch electrode needs to be formed, which requires an additional process with high manufacturing costs and a long manufacturing time.